Currently, the operator of an automatic dimensional measurement machine places a part on the table for measurement using clay or another means of holding the part down as to stop the part from moving and when necessary put the next part on the CMM in the same spot to ensure reliability and repeatability of the program written to inspect the part or for checking the capability of a machining process or for checking the repeatability of the machine itself.